Elena
Background Elena is half Kryptonian and half Pyrotanian. She is a cyborg and was "born and made" to serve in battles. However, she never worked in an army or had any partners, so she fought alone. She doesn't know who created her or how, but she does have vague memory of being in a laboratory. Elena is just a prototype among the many other prototypes so she wasn't at her best potential during the war that destroyed her planet, Krypton. She escaped mere minutes before the planet exploded into bits with a group her creator collaborated with on a ship to planet Earth. When they arrived on Earth, she did spend some time helping the group out till one day she sensed the presence of another being from her planet and decided to search for this being. She traveled many different places around the world, looking for him. Throughout her journey, though, when she couldn't find this Kryptonian, she spent her time as a treasure hunter and would try to learn different fighting styles. Then, one day, when she boarded on a ship to a factory island and landed in Steamville, she finally met the Kryptonian. She learned that this Kryptonian's name is Cyan and that he is in Earth to help people and is also trying to figure out his identity. He introduced her to his friends Gameze and Dragoh as well. She became relatively good friends with them afterwards and joined them in their adventures from then on (even though she's barely in the rp ;- ;). Appearance Elena is a 16 year old female cyborg. Even though she is half cyborg, she does have skin. Her metal parts are located underneath her skin. She is a toffee skin color and has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She possess a drill on her right arm. Personality Because Elena was created, having no real parents, and lived in harsh conditions at the time she was made in Krypton, she lacks a distinct personality. She is a very serious and realistic person. She likes to stay on task and is determined to achieve her goals. Though, there are times when she appears more humane, showing emotion to others depending on the circumstances. Due to her seriousness, it is rare to see her femininity. However, she does somewhat express her feelings for Cyan. (See Relationships). Powers and Abilities * The drill on her right arm can break through the earth and some metals. * Because she has heavy metal parts attached to her body, her speed is not really decent. * She possess the mental ability of telepathy. * She can activate heat ray when her eyes glow orange. Due to Elena's constant traveling, she is well-educated on the many different types of fighting styles, but because she never had a trainer she's not really skilled nor cannot rely on her combat fighting. Relationships It is hard for Elena to make friends because she always comes off as an objective, boring spoilsport so whenever she does meet people, they usually become indifferent to her or become a rival. Though, she does express admiration for those who have achieved greatness and those who want to achieve greatness. She most clearly expresses this and slightly more towards'' Cyan''. Even though she does like Cyan, she does not pursue him mainly due to their age difference. Perfect Elena She is known as Perfect Elena. She was born and created in Krypton. Her physical appearance is different from Elena's. She does wear the same suit, but she has black hair and her face is wrapped up in bandages, except for around her eyes which glow red. Her structure is utterly different. Being that she is the final and perfected prototype of Elena, she is more powerful and more intelligent. She is a cyborg like Elena but acts more like a robot mainly because she cannot have feelings nor understand them. She is mostly composed of Elena's DNA, however, she has other unknown DNA in her blood. It is unknown how she came to be about, but there is a possibility that Elena's creator made'' Perfect Elena'' as well. Like Elena, she senses the same Kryptonian on planet Earth and goes on a search. When she finally finds and interacts with the Kryptonian, Cyan, she changes completely. She tries to appeal to his emotions and convince him that they are other survivors from the destruction and total wipe-out of Krypton to lure him away from his friends and follow her. Regardless of this odd change in behavior, her intentions and targets are still unknown. Despite this information, it is debatable whether Perfect Elena is a total different being or if this is an alternative Elena. Powers and Abilities: She possess the same powers and abilities as Elena. Though, she is completely on a whole other level. * The drill on her right arm is unbreakable, can pierce through anything, and has an attack damage 10 times more severe than Elena. * The drill can be attached and detached unlike Elena's drill. * She is more swift, not only on her feet but when it comes to her wits, too. She can scan information with her own eyes and store the data she collects in her eyes as well. She can then choose to keep the data to herself or reveal it to others by taking one of her eyes out and displaying the information like a projection. (Yes, I got this from Bleach.) * She possess mental abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis. * She also possess the mental ability of manipulation. She cannot physically manipulate anything, like her telekinesis can, but she can manipulate people into doing whatever she wants. * When her eyes glow orange, she is activating heat ray. * She can teleport.